


Broken Places

by SilverDagger



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDagger/pseuds/SilverDagger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Any Wastelander knows hope and death walk hand in hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Places

Neither of them are strangers to dirt, pollution, broken land.

Toast was a refinery brat, a child of the oilfields who grew up breathing in smoke with every lungful of air, and Capable the daughter of nomads, raised on thirst and hope. Toast learns later – because Capable tells her on the journey out, survey tools bundled beside them, the engine purring steady – that back then, prisoners both, they had the same first thought: _it's so clean here_.

Ironic, that. It's taken years to scrub those memories from their skins, find something sweeter in the open spaces and the dark of a desert night, and even now – any Wastelander knows hope and death walk hand in hand.

Some places out here, the earth will be irradiated for years, and when the wind blows from the wrong direction, you wear a filter and seek shelter, or you take in poison bad as anything Gastown'll sell you. But the wind from the west, that's usually clean, and her Geiger counter says this place is safe as anywhere can be. There's a well, sheltered by red cliffs; Toast's instruments say it's pure.

"Mark it down," she calls. Capable complies, grinning beneath her dust mask, fierce enough to leave anyone thunderstruck. Whether they can build something here, she doesn't know, but they'll rest for the night, move on tomorrow. Sun's already painting the rocks with blood, and night's a promise: dust and desert on Capable's skin, precarious warmth, the road ahead.

Death, and death's companion.


End file.
